A large class of users may not read or write with sufficient proficiency to use computers, which may thus prevent such users from benefiting from the Internet revolution. This barrier may also cause technology to intimidate some of these users, which in turn may prevent such users from even attempting to reap the advantages of computers and the Internet. In addition, users that confront these challenges to Internet communication may often reside in rural villages or other communities that have little or no connectivity to networks that in past years have penetrated the literate world.